This invention relates to heat exchangers used in connection with compressor units, such as evaporators and condensers, and in particular to an end cover for protecting the heat exchanger tubing of the condenser or evaporator.
Current standards require that tubing of refrigerant-containing parts of evaporators and condensers, be protected in some matter from inadvertent damage. The usual method for protecting the tubing is to locate it in a protective housing, and provide separate covers for each end of the housing. The reason that separate covers are provided is that the tubing is mounted in the housing and the ends must be accessible for forming of the tubing, brazing of the tubing, and testing of the tubing. The end covers are then applied to complete the housing unit.
One problem with separate end covers is that they are expensive to make and to install. The purpose of the present invention is to provide end covers that meet all standards, yet reduce the amount of material involved and the labor for their installation.